violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Much More Than Friends
"Much More Than Friends", also known as "More Than Friendship", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Ruggero Pasquarelli, Jorge Blanco, Facundo Gambandé, Samuel Nascimento and Nicolás Garnier as Federico, Leon Vargas, Maxi Ponte, Broduey and Andres. Lyrics English= Remember this summer This was the best year, I want to re-live again On the beach we enjoyed the warmth and we had fun You were also there I've seen you smile That is why I called you forth without hesitation I still Your words Can't forget It's more As a friendship This summer happen more between us It's more As a friendship This summer happen more between us It's more (I will never forget this day ) As a friendship (The beach told to me) It's (I will never forget this day ) It's more The time the best was with you The summer passed, and with it all I'm thinking of you And I don't know you come back I wanna talk with you Wanna see, and hear you You were also there I've seen you smile That is why I called you forth without hesitation I still Your words Can't forget It's more As a friendship This summer happen more between us It's more As a friendship This summer happen more between us It's more (I will never forget this day ) As a friendship (The beach told to me) It's (I will never forget this day ) It's more Keep dancing |-| Spanish= Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo mas Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo mas Recurda aquel verano sin igual Fue el mejor año quisiera volverlo a vivir Bajo el sol En la aplaya, el calor disfrutando, divirtiendonos Tu estabas ahí Te vi sonreir Y sin dudarlo te invite a salir Todavía hoy Tus palabras yo No puedo olvidar: Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo: Tengamos más Que una amistad Tengamos, ten-tengamos más Aquel tiempo contigo fue el mejor Se fue el verano y todo termino Pienso en ti Sin saber si te volvere a ver Quiero hablarte, quiero oirte otra vez Tu estabas ahí Te vi sonreir Y sin dudarlo te invite a salir Todavía hoy Tus palabras yo No puedo olvidar: Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo: Tengamos más Que una amistad Tengamos, ten-tengamos más El día en que te vi llegar Yo busque para hablarte, escusas El beso, en un día, te convertís en mí musa El tiempo paso y todo acabó Contenier tu amor, lo sueño yo Me dijiste estando frente al mar Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Tengamos más Que una amistad Este verano seamos algo más Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo Aquel dia no olvido Frente al mar me dijo: Tengamos más Que una amistad Tengamos, ten-tengamos más (tengamos más) Aquél día, no olvído (que una amistad) Frente al mar me dijo: "Este verano seamos algo más" (Tengamos más) Aquél día, no olvído (que una amistad) Frente al mar me dijo: "Tengamos- ten-tengamos más Vamos a seguir bailando" Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Más Que Una Amistad" (More Than Friendship). Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs